


Her Knight

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff, Mating, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: The thing about a young boy promising to marry a pretty woman when he's grown up is that most times, the woman doesn't take it seriously, and by the time the boy does grow up, he's long since forgotten. That's the general expectation, anyway. Someone should have warned Jaune that immortal eldritch abominations don't play by the same rules, and that once he'd "grown up" she might come around expecting him to hold up his side of the bargain.Not that he's complaining.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Salem
Comments: 29
Kudos: 363





	Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

The lights from the village burned warmly in the distance, lanterns, torches, and fires burning away as the sun began to set. It was a small village far away from the capital cities and their relative safety, and yet despite the threat of Grimm, the people continued their lives.

Humans were so strange like that, Salem reflected.

Not that she was any better. It was a rare moment of whimsy that drew her away from her blackened tower and legions of Grimm. It came every few eons and she wasn’t sure why; the urge to see how the humans lived.

“Is it nostalgia?” she wondered out loud, watching from the forests. “Do I miss the normality?” Her red eyes closed. “How foolish. It’s been thousands of years. What need have I for it?”

And if she did, then what could come of it? Ever since she fell into the pools, her fate had been sealed. Monstrous in form and appearance, she could not walk among humans without causing an uproar. The few times she’d tried, usually in disguise, proved as much. That was why she always watched from a distance, drinking in the sights before she would leave, unfulfilled and annoyed, to return to her tower and plot.

It was no different this time. “I’m such a fool…”

The bushes rustled nearby. Salem’s eyes narrowed on them, hand raising, and several Grimm hidden nearby tensing, ready to pounce and rend whatever it was that dared approach their queen. Whatever it was would prove brief entertainment if nothing else. A huntsman, or perhaps a woodsman from the village. Some fool human wandering further than was safe. Whatever it was would soon wish it had thought twice.

Footsteps sounded as a small figure stumbled out, fell onto its hands and knees and blinked owlishly up at her. Bright blue eyes reflected what little light the shattered moon offered. Salem’s hand did not fall, and the Grimm did not tear the human to shreds.

A child. A small, golden-haired child. Perhaps seven years of age and far too young to be wandering, the cherubic face caused her to hesitate, if only for a moment. He would scream soon and alert more of his kind, and for that he needed to be silenced. Her hand drew back, ready to cut.

“Hello!”

A second time, she held back. It – he – was addressing her? Without fear? Curious, she willed the Grimm back and brought her hand down to her leg, one crossed over the other as she had sat on a small log.

“Hello child,” she said, voice soft. “What brings you out here?”

“Exploring!”

He smiled toothily up at her. It was, she had to admit, a cute smile. One full of innocence.

“And should you be?” she asked. “Or didn’t your mother tell you to beware of strangers.”

“Mhmhm.” He shook his head. “Mommy says strangers are friends you haven’t met yet.” Without any fear – or caution he really ought to – the boy trundled up and climbed up to sit beside her on the log.

Salem remained frozen, unsure what to think or say. Humans did not just approach her, nor even look at her without feeling primal terror. It was either her skin, the veins around her eyes or the red irises set in black sclera themselves. All gave her the appearance of a Grimm. And yet this boy had come to sit next to her.

“I’m Jaune,” he said. “What’s your name?”

“Salem. My name is Salem.”

“That’s pretty! You’re pretty!”

It was such a stupid compliment and she was all the stupider for blushing at it. What could she say, however? The only one who complimented her was Tyrian, and he was a fanatic. He also never spoke of her looks when singing her praises. This was the first genuine compliment she’d received in well over three thousand years.

“T – Thank you. I-”

“Jaune!” a feminine voice shouted. “Jaune, where are you?”

Salem tensed, eyes snapping to the trees.

“That’s my mommy,” Jaune said. He hopped off the log and made to go to her, only to stop and look back. “Will you be here tomorrow?”

“Why…?”

He cocked his head to the side cutely. “Because I want to see you again.”

See her again? But she hadn’t even decided if she should let him leave alive. The choice was taken from her completely when his mother called again and Jaune answered with a loud “coming” and ran into the trees. He never noticed the Grimm, and they made no move to harm him or his mother.

 _See me again? Why? What a strange child._ Laughing softly to herself, Salem stood and made to leave. He could live this time, she supposed, but he ought to consider himself fortunate. _If he remains so, he’ll never see me again._

The next day she greeted him in the forest again.

Why, she didn’t know. Curiosity perhaps. Time was on her side, immortal as she was, so a wasted day was no great loss. He came into the clearing and cheered on seeing her, rushing up to wrap his hands around her legs and press his face into her black dress.

It… confused her.

They spent the day doing silly things. He picked her flowers and made her kneel so he could place them in her hair. He called her beautiful and asked if he could be her knight. She said yes, for what else could she say? He spoke of slaying the Grimm to protect her, never realising what or who she was.

Somehow, it was endearing.

Two days became three and three became four, and before long a week had passed, and Watts was wondering what had happened to her. Salem sat cross-legged on the grass, her back to Jaune as he weaved her pure white hair into braids and linked flowers into them. His hands, small as they were, moved skilfully through her locks. He’d spoken of his sisters, though he had been eager to say they weren’t nearly as pretty as she was.

Salem’s stomach still flipped and flopped at that.

“I’m afraid I have bad news today, Jaune.”

The hands in her hair stilled. “What…?”

“I have to leave tonight.” As expected, a sharp gasp sounded behind her. Salem smiled, amazed that someone could even _feel_ regret at hearing such news. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stay any longer. I’ve already remained too long.”

“No!” His arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Tight for him. To her, he was as frail as a necklace. “I won’t let you!” he growled stubbornly. “I’ll stop you!”

The Grimm bristled. Salem laughed, waving them down. He never did notice them, even when they were so close that he could reach out and touch them. Or they could reach out and take him. Still, they didn’t. They knew better than to think it.

“I have to leave, Jaune. I’m very sorry.”

“I can go with you!”

“You can’t. What would your mother and father say?”

“B – But…” For a second, she thought he might cry.

“Big boys don’t cry, Jaune.”

“M’not crying!”

Liar. Her little liar. Strange as it sounded, she would miss him. How novel an experience. There was a part of her that longed to steal him away. She followed no rules but her own and cared not for the implications, but the consequences did frighten her. What if she took him and he saw the truth, saw the Grimm, saw what she truly was? What if he witnessed all that and hated her?

No. It was better this way. For both of them.

Salem paused as two small hands took her cheeks and a pair of lips pressed chastely against hers. Blinking back into focus, she saw his face mere inches from hers, cheeks wet and face red. Her fingers came up to her lips to find them wet.

“D – Did it work?” he asked.

“Did what work?”

“I kissed you,” he argued. “That means we’re married. A – And if we’re married, you can’t leave me.”

Marriage-? A peal of laughter escaped her. It was rich and strange even to her ears, but she couldn’t help it. Buckling, she laughed into the boy’s neck, almost crying with mirth. Of course he’d think a kiss meant marriage. He was so young that if he saw his mother and father kissing, they’d just tell him it was something married people did. His young mind put together the pieces and came to the only conclusion it could.

Fighting to bring her mirth under control, she wiped away a tear. “It doesn’t work that way, Jaune. And besides, you’re too young to marry anyone.”

“I’ll grow up!” he argued stubbornly. “When I’m big and strong, you’re going to marry me.”

“Really now?”

“Really!” He leaned in and kissed her again. Chaste and soft and not really knowing what to do other than press his lips against hers. “There,” he said. “We’re going to marry. That means you have to come back.”

“Does it now?” Smiling, she tilted his head to the side and kissed his cheek. Properly, this time. He flushed pink just from that. “Well then, I suppose I’ll have to remember to come back and claim my husband once he’s grown. Is that what you want?”

“Yes!”

Salem looked down on him for a moment. “Are you sure?”

His azure eyes stared back up. “I’m sure!”

“Then that, Jaune, is something I might just hold you to…”

Salem returned to her tower only a day later, to Watts and Tyrian and the endless war against Ozpin. When they asked her where she had been and what she had been doing, she only told them that it was business not of their own. A minor distraction she considered important enough to spend a spare week indulging in. But as she sat on her cold, stone throne, her fingers could not help but linger over her lips, which still felt just a little warmer for his touch.

“My… husband…” Her eyes closed softly as she leaned back and smiled. “I wonder…”

* * *

“JAUNE!”

Pyrrha’s voice reached him easily but there was little he could do about it. She and the rest of the people he’d been fighting with were swept away, his shoulders and arms gripped in the talons of the huge Nevermore that Weiss and Ruby had unwittingly brought upon them. He saw Pyrrha try to shoot it down and Ren join in, but the Deathstalker engaged them and forced them to fight it. Crocea Mors lashed out again and again, pinging off the thick talons that held him.

If it dropped him, he’d surely die. There’d be no Pyrrha to save him this time.

 _I can’t die here,_ he thought. _I need to become a huntsman. I have to be strong enough to-_

The Nevermore released him and Jaune yelped, dropping a few feet and ready to scream before he noticed the ground was only two metres below. He landed and rolled to the best of his ability, finding his knees on what appeared to be a grassy plain high up on one of the mountains. The Nevermore screeched and flew higher still, leaving him behind and just a little confused.

“Hello Jaune. It’s been a while…”

 _He’s grown,_ Salem thought, watching with some trepidation as the young man turned to face her. Unbelievably tall compared to what he’d been before, Jaune’s hair retained the same golden colour but fell now across a face far less chubby and more angular. He was the same in many ways, the shape of his eyes, the rich colour, but the cuteness was gone, replaced with something no less appealing.

Her little Jaune had grown handsome. It was only a shame that after ten years there was little chance he remembered her-

“Salem!”

Or not. He rushed toward her, sword dropping, and face filled with such joy it froze her to the spot. He was no child now and she hadn’t expected him to recognise her – and even if he did, she’d been sure he would, with eyes more experienced, recognise the signs of a monster in human form. So surprised was she that she didn’t notice him come close until his chest crashed into hers, arms wrapping bodily around her.

Hugging her. Salem’s hands hovered behind him, unsure where to lay.

“It _is_ you,” he gushed. “I can’t believe it! I thought I’d never see you agai-” He drew back, and she readied herself for his hate. “Don’t worry!” he snapped, turning his back to her, and bringing his sword up. “I’ll get you out of here safe! No Grimm will get close to you while I’m here!”

There was no helping it. Salem laughed. “You’ll protect me, Jaune?”

“I said I would, didn’t I? I’d be your knight.”

“You did.” Her eyes closed as she smiled, the familiar warmth rising after ten long years. “I’m surprised you remembered. That won’t be necessary, however.” With a wave of her hand, the Nevermore that had been circling landed, but instead of attacking, it bowed its head low, beak laid flat on the ground at their feet.

Jaune lowered his sword. “What…?”

“Now you see me for what I am,” she said, letting him step away and face her fully. Her pallid face, red eyes and blackened eyes could be seen in full. “Salem, Queen of the Grimm. The ruler of the evil that threatens all the people of Remnant.” With a weary and expectant smile, she opened her arms wide, showing herself to him fully. “Tell me, Jaune. Knowing this, knowing what I am, do you still find me beautiful…?”

He could not. Not now.

“W – Well…” He blushed and scratched his cheek. “Yeah…”

Not for the first time, he’d left her speechless.

“I mean, you’re still the same,” Jaune said, and she was. It was hard to remember every detail of when you were young, but he was sure she hadn’t aged a day. Not one. “I thought you were beautiful when I was a kid and nothing’s changed. You were still Salem, Queen of the Grimm then, weren’t you?”

“Yes.” If anything, she looked confused. “I was.”

“Then you’re no different. Nothing has changed.”

It wasn’t entirely the truth at all.

He’d been a child when last he saw her and now, he wasn’t. Though he tried, he couldn’t look at her in quite the same way. His eyes kept roaming lower, over the large and womanly bosom pressing against her tight black dress down to her slim waist and wide, mature hips. Hormones hadn’t exactly been kind to him, and he saw her a little differently to how he had at the tender age of seven.

 _Don’t stare, idiot._ He pulled his eyes away, red as a tomato. “Y – You’re still beautiful,” he stammered. “Really sexy- pretty! I meant pretty!” Never let it be said that he was a smooth talker. “I’m sorry,” he whined. “That came out without any thought process, I swear!”

Salem had a hand over her mouth, but he could just about see the smile behind it. “Sexy…?”

Oh God, she’d heard. His entire face flamed, and he groaned into the palm of his hand. Her peals of laughter made it worse! Idiot! Moron! Why couldn’t he just _think_ before he talked? It was like a switch was flipped in his head the moment he talked to a pretty woman. And she _was_ pretty. Gorgeous, even. Her skin was paler than any human’s but other than that and the odd colour to her eyes, she was the same as anyone else. And if anything, her eyes only made her more striking.

And her tits. No. Bad Jaune! Bad!

“See something you like?” Her hand ran over her cleavage, and though he looked up quickly, there was no doubting he’d been caught staring like an idiot. Salem looked aside, smiling at him sideways on, expression coy and mused. “My, you’ve not only grown big and strong but naughty as well. That’s a surprise.”

“I am _so_ sorry!”

“Don’t be. It’s nice to be appreciated occasionally, and no one has called me `sexy` for a long time.” Her hand came down as she stepped up to him, smiling the whole time. “Do you remember how we parted? The words you said to me?” His blush returned and Salem laughed richly. “I see that you do.”

“I was a child,” he argued. “I barely knew what I was saying.” Shyly, he kicked at a loose stone. It was one thing to tell a girl you wanted to marry them when you were seven, another to have them bring it up when you were seventeen. “You don’t have to take it seriously.”

Cloth rustled and fell, pooling before his feet. It was dark black and Jaune knew what it was, even if he couldn’t fully comprehend it. Two pale feet stepped out of black shoes onto the grass, attached to ankles a creamy white in colour. Jaune’s eyes remained locked on them, almost afraid to look up.

His heart hammered against his chest. His mouth was dry.

“What if I want to hold you to it?” Salem asked. The words sounded distant, or maybe that was his brain fizzling to a slow demise. “What then, Jaune? What would you do?”

Jaune stepped forward and into her space, his feet between hers, bodies close and her smell tickling his nostrils. The distance was mere inches and she didn’t draw back. Instead, she watched him with a coy expression, waiting to see what he would do. It was as close to permission as he’d ever received but his hands still hesitated over her breasts, fingers shaking in the open air. It was the first time he'd really seen a naked woman and the glimpses of them in adult magazines didn't do her justice. Salem was womanly. That was the only way to put it. Big and soft and calling to him, from her wide hips and luscious thighs to the gentle curve of her stomach and the swell of her full, mature breasts. This wasn't some skinny lingerie model. This was a woman.

And his hands were oh so close to touching her. 

“Can I…? Can I really…?”

In answer, she took one of his hands by the wrist and drew it to her left breast. It was bigger than his palm, warmer than an open fire and softer than anything he’d ever felt before. Closing his fingers around it, and amazed that he couldn’t grasp it all, he gasped at the sensation of the raised and hard nipple poking into his palm.

“This has to be a dream…”

“Do I not feel real?” Salem asked. Her other hand roamed lower, stroking over the huge bulge in his jeans. Jaune sucked in a breath, stomach jumping as he lurched into her. “Does _this_ not feel real?” Salem’s fingers probed and stroked up and down him. “So hard. So big. And all because of me.” The fingers strayed and the quiet of the forest was interrupted by a loud zipping sound. “I want to see it.”

“S – Salem…”

“Yes,” she breathed, pushing into him, squashing her breast into his hand. Her breath washed over his neck as she dipped her fingers into his fly, stroking them over his thin boxers. “That’s it, Jaune. Say my name. Touch me. Do _whatever_ you want to me.”

“A – Anything?”

“Anything.” Her lips caressed his neck. “After all, I’m going to be doing the same to you.”

Kissing lower, she licked his collarbone before dipping down, her wide hips swaying as she crouched down on her heels. The fingers in his fly probed and stroked him, making Jaune lean his head back and close his eyes, hissing through gritted teeth. It didn’t take her long to find the fly of his boxers too and the sudden feel of soft fingers on his dick had his hips bucking.

This was real. Very real. The thought crossed his mind just as the cold air did his penis, Salem’s fingers drawing it out his fly. Shocked, he looked down, only to be suddenly aware of the fact he had a beautiful older woman on her knees before him, his nine-inch dick poking out over her large, full breasts. Jaune didn’t think his penis had ever looked so hard, or so red.

He’d also never seen a woman look so interested in it before, but Salem held his tip between her fore and middle finger, lips less than an inch away. The act of breathing became difficult. He was afraid to move, not because he was afraid of her, but because it might break this moment. Might cause him to wake up.

“You still think this is a dream, don’t you?” Her lips curled up, eyes becoming lidded as she gazed over his member, tilting her head to one side as she admired it. “Seeing how hard this speaks of how much you want me.” Her fingers slid down his length. As touches went it wasn’t much at all, but it was a thousand times better than anything he’d experienced before. “You really do find me beautiful, don’t you?”

“I – I said so…”

“People lie. Our bodies don’t. Hmm.” Salem’s fingers curled around him. Jaune hissed and couldn’t resist pushing forward a little, just to feel her soft skin on his. “It’s so big. Just like I imagined it would be. It’s been so long that I’ve forgotten what it felt like to hold a man like this. To feel so desired. So powerful.”

In his small and intermittent thrusts he managed to touch the tip of his penis to her lips. They weren’t wet but the sudden pressure had him gasping. Salem drew back, eyes wide. Curiously, she licked her lips, holding him back with one hand around his dick and the other on his pelvis.

“Naughty, naughty, Jaune. Are you that desperate for a little kiss? You’re my husband, you know. Or soon to be. I’ll give you a kiss if you ask me for one.”

If this was a dream, he might as well play along. “P – Please give me a kiss.”

He held his breath, shivering in anticipation.

Salem saw it and smiled, running one hand up his thigh as she leaned in and pursed her lips. They were pale like the rest of her, but a slightly darker grey than pink. To anyone else they might have looked strange, but it was only the colour of her skin and he’d admired her since he was young.

And the feel of them against his sensitive skin. God, it was too much! Jaune moaned and then moaned again when she drew back after the briefest smooch to his bobbing head. “Again,” he begged. “Kiss me again.”

Her warm lips returned, this time kissing the side of his head.

“Again.”

Another kiss, this time under, her head dipping low.

“More, please.”

A smooch. A kiss. Soft and tempting, again and again, Salem’s head dipped lower until she was laying soft kisses down the underside of his shaft, using her hand to angle it up. Jaune’s legs wobbled. Her hand pushed him down, teasing him down until he was sat on his rear, where she crawled up over his legs, still kissing his twitching member while her fingers played with his buckle. It popped and she removed her lips only as long as it took to drag his denim pants down.

Cold air rushed over his balls. Jaune sucked in a breath and then almost choked on it when she cupped his testicles in the palm of her hand. He’d never thought it could feel so good. They were just there normally, but as she played and rolled them in her hand, he found himself gasping for air.

“Would you like a bigger kiss?” she asked, running a digit over his wet tip. Precum leaked out around it and she played with it. “A longer kiss?” Her knees settled between his feet and she pulled on a strand of ribbon, causing her hair to fall out of its bun. White and soft, he longed to touch it but was too busy staring down on her in awe. “Why so shocked, darling? Say something.”

“I love you.”

Salem blinked. Suddenly, she giggled, leaning in to kiss his penis several times, wetly running her tongue around the side of his shaft. Jaune panted and closed his eyes, enjoying every touch of the soft, wet organ.

“Not quite what I was looking for,” she said, “but it will _more_ than do.”

Closing her eyes and leaning in, Salem placed a soft and loving kiss on the head of his cock, sucking up his precum as she did. Without any warning, and while his head was flung back, she parted her lips and slid them down, drawing his aching dick into wet heat. His hips pushed up, pushing her back a little as he forced his shaft deeper into her mouth. For a second he thought he’d done wrong, but Salem’s red eyes looked up to him and crinkled, and then she closed them and pushed deeper, taking him further than seemed possible.

Her wet tongue pushed up against the underside of him. It slid and slipped down, lathering his shaft in warmth. Jaune’s arms gave way and he fell on his back, eyes up toward the sky as Salem kept on going, hunching up until she was leaning over his hips and _still_ swallowing more of him. Too much so! The tip of his cock suddenly pushed up against something and was trapped in a far tighter place. His eyes widened.

_Is that her throat?_

He looked down, worried, but Salem didn’t look in any distress. Her hands had left his cock, her lips now touching his balls and pubes respectively, to push on his stomach and keep him still. Sealing her lips tight around him, she inhaled deeply, _squeezing_ him tight as her cheeks swept in. It was a sensation unlike anything he’d felt in seventeen years of life. His legs turned to jelly, his mind to mush, and all he could do was moan raggedly.

“Saaalem! Ahhh!”

He almost cried when she drew back, but Salem wrapped a hand around his base and continued to pump his cock as she spoke. “I’m immortal, you know. I’ll never age but that also means I can’t die. Ever. Even if this were to be forced so deep down my throat I couldn’t breathe, I’d be in no danger.” He lips pressed against his tip and she slurped her pink tongue around it, lapping up his precum before asking, “Would you like to try it?”

Jaune was powerless to resist and closed his eyes as warmth engulfed him once more. He could feel her lips on him, so impossibly soft and wet, and her hand continued to pump him as she focused her attention on his head and the underside of his cock, licking and kissing at it, dragging her tongue slowly over and around it.

The wet little sounds she made sparked his imagination and he couldn’t help but push down a little on her head. Something Salem noticed and made a small approving sound at. It gave him the confidence to pull her head down. It was what she wanted, wasn’t it? To feel him in her throat. To be honest it was what _he_ wanted to. Jaune brought another hand down, gripping fistfuls of white hair and _yanking_ her face down.

Salem’s nose was buried in his pubic hair. Her chin nestled between his balls. The sudden wet warmth of her mouth gave way to tightness and Jaune lurched up, abs crunching as he reared into a sitting position, both hands atop the face pushed down into his balls. He had to feel it more. Go deeper. Letting go with one hand, he leant his forearm over her head and leaned forward, pushing his weight down. Salem’s nose was squashed up against his stomach. His cock pushed deeper still, until it felt like he was being crushed on every side.

“Kakk!” she hacked, gargling and dribbling spittle over his balls. Her shoulders hitched like she was choking. “Knkkk!”

He lessened his hold, but Salem didn’t. Her hands gripped his ass and she pushed herself deeper, opening one eye challengingly when she realised he wasn’t. Immortal, he remembered. Caution was thrown to the wind. Jaune leant over the top of her, both arms driving her face down until he could feel her eyelashes against him, and his dick was right down her throat. The wet, choking sounds continued, her entire body shaking and twitching. Every cough gripped him tight. Every choke sent saliva rushing up his dick and over his balls. Her tongue lapped and wrapped around him and bright lights flashed before his eyes.

“I’m going to cum right down your throat!” he cried.

He did. There was no holding on. His cock erupted right at the back of her mouth and shot thick ropey strands of cum down her throat. Salem’s eyes snapped open and crossed, face flushing with colour as her ability to breathe was cut off entirely. The sound that escaped her was caught somewhere between a coughing fit and a wet gargle.

Jaune barely heard it over his own climax. “Arghhhh! Oh God, ahhhh!”

* * *

Salem licked the last traces of her husband’s ejaculate from her lips, swallowing it with a sip and a happy little hum. Her darling lay on his back, eyes to the sky and face set in bliss. Giggling, she sat and toyed with her hair, a whimsical smile on her face and her throat feeling raw. Her stomach was pleasantly full, however.

That he’d orgasmed first and so early should have upset her and might have anyone else, but it was proof of just how much he longed for her. Considering her fears and doubts, having him almost lose his mind just from her giving him a blowjob was a reaffirmation of the vows he’d made as a child. Better still, it showed without a shred of doubt that she was beautiful in his eyes.

“We’ll have to try, and have you last for longer next-” Salem gasped as Jaune reared up and tackled her. Her back hit the floor, though not painfully. Suddenly it was her turn to be underneath him. “-time!?”

His eyes roamed from her face lower and he lunged down without warning. Salem gasped as lips sealed over her nipple, sucking on it greedily.

“Oooh,” she moaned, eyes closing. Her hand came up to his hair and held him down, legs pushing at the grass beneath her as Jaune’s hands roamed up and down her like a man possessed. He was touching her shoulder, her neck, her chest and her stomach. He squeezed her free tit almost painfully, then pushed it down between her thighs and prodded her wet pussy so suddenly she shrieked. “G – Gentle! That’s sensitive.”

He looked so unsure when he pulled away, so uncertain and attentive but also _hungry_. It fed her like nothing else and Salem crooned, stroking his cheek with one hand.

“You can touch me wherever you want, Jaune, but don’t be so hasty. There’s no rush.”

“This is real, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“You’re my wife.”

Salem purred her answer. “I am. You swore your life to me, Jaune, and I’ve come to collect.”

It was all the permission the young man needed. Slower now, but with a reverence that filled her with glee, he stroked and rubbed her skin, eyes wide with wonder as his hand slid between her legs again, but softer, probing her wet sex. He wasn’t experienced by any means, but his passion was wonderfully obvious. Experience would come with practice. There would be plenty of that if she had any say. Judging from his hardening cock, it wouldn’t come at any reluctance on his part.

“If you’re my wife, we can have sex properly.” He shuffled his knees between her legs. In answer, she opened them wide, watching as he sucked in a breath at the sight of her. Hardening his eyes, he grasped his shaft in one hand and leaned into her. It was awkward at first, like he wasn’t sure how to properly enter her without laying flat over her, but instincts born into every man took over.

His hardness found her soft and pliant and Salem felt the tension that had been building for over a thousand years give way. Her eyes fluttered and closed, a pleased hiss slipping forth as Jaune’s cock slowly glided into her slick folds.

“Without even a condom,” she teased breathlessly. “You’re going to put a child in me.”

Jaune’s sudden hitch was audible. As was the way his knees slid under hers and his hands grasped her buttocks. Suddenly, he plunged in, shocking her into crying out in bliss. Jaune’s face appeared above hers, red and desperate as he pounded into her.

“You like that?” she asked between gasps. “Like me talking about you knocking me up?”

His teeth gritted together and he moaned, thrusting harder and deeper. Salem’s eyes sparkled at discovering some hidden fetish in her otherwise innocent and oh so adorable husband-to-be. Wrapping her legs around him, linking her heels over his buttocks, she pushed back into him, meeting every thrust.

“Do it. Knock me up, Jaune. Put a baby in me. Cum in my pussy and make me fat with your child!”

“Oooh!” he moaned, leaning forward and over her as his arms gave way. His chest squashed hers flat and his lips smashed on her own. As kisses went, it was clumsy; as kisses went, she’d never had better. Never more loving. “Children!” The word panted into her mouth had her eyes growing wide. “Children,” he repeated, scrunching his eyes closed and fighting to keep thrusting. “I’m going to keep getting you pregnant. Over and over.”

“All the – ah - time?”

“Constantly.” It was both threat and carnal promise. “You’re mine. I want _everyone_ to know you’re mine.”

Oh goodness yes. “Most people – hmm – use a ring – ahh!”

“I will.” He crashed his lips to hers, their spit and tongues mingling for a moment before he pulled back. Not away – his forehead rested against hers and every desperate pant spilled into her mouth. “But I want both. I want people to look at you and _know_ you’re mine. My wife. My woman. My love.”

So possessive. So demanding. Salem’s back arched under the pleasure of it, mind spinning wordlessly as his cock thrust up into a spot her fingers couldn’t reach, and which had gone untouched for generations. Such force – such primal fury – the kind of raw strength and desperate power only a young man could achieve.

 _Mine,_ she thought, just as possessive as he. _My husband. My Jaune. Hmmm._

Even if she couldn’t walk in public and would never be seen, she’d carry his children with pride. Carry his mark so that any and all could know that she and he belonged to one another. Entangling her fingers in his hair, she cried out. “Yes. Do it. Breed me. Fill me up with your thick cum!”

“Arghhh!” His face was so red. He thrust harder and harder, panting sharply, this time _determined_ that he wouldn’t finish early. His hands squeezed her cheeks so hard he left fingerprints. The slap of his hips against her thighs echoed in the clearing, drowning out even the noise of distant combat and gunshots.

It was only them. Only the two of them.

The tinny ring of a scroll threatened to break the moment but Jaune wouldn’t have it. He didn’t even hear, lunging over her and slamming up into her. Salem’s free hand, already fisted in her black robes, found her vibrating scroll. Coyly, she looked to him and picked it up, brazenly ignoring her lover by answering the call.

“I’m here.”

Jaune’s eyes flashed dangerously. He didn’t like being ignored – but that was the whole point. If he was already this possessive, how much more could he become? How arousing would it be? She longed to find out.

 _“Salem.”_ Cinder’s face was pinched with annoyance, but she hid it well, forever hiding behind fake loyalty. Tyrian was with her, as fervent as ever. _“I’m calling to give you the update on the dust situation as you asked.”_

“Hm.” Salem had positioned the scroll so only her face and neck could be seen, but the grass behind and the constant shaking of the camera must have looked strange. Her voice was no better. “Ah. Y – Yes. Hm. And that is?”

_“Everything is preceding to plan barring a small hiccup my contractor assures me is-”_

Jaune angled her hips up and thrust, hitting a spot deep inside that had Salem’s eyes widening. A gasp morphed into a pleased moan, thighs clenching tight on his sides. “Oooh.”

 _“My lady?”_ Cinder asked. _“Is something the matter? Where are you-?”_

The scroll was ripped from her hands.

“My _wife_ is busy right now,” Jaune said, panting into the scroll that he angled down right at the juncture between her legs. He leaned back to ensure Cinder and Tyrian could see his thick cock _buried_ in her cunt, dripping with both their juices. Salem made no effort to hide it, biting her knuckle to hide a smile and moaning seductively. “You can call back later,” he said. “Preferably once we’re busy consummating every inch of the Emerald Forest.”

 _“What?”_ Cinder barked.

 _“My Goddess!”_ Tyrian wailed. _“Nooo-”_

The scroll clicked.

Jaune tossed it away, intentionally far beyond her reach. His expression was nothing but furious as he rolled forward and forced her legs back, all but bending her in two until her knees touched her shoulders. He pressed down on her, pinning her flat to the grass with no escape. The possessiveness in his eyes said it all. The demand that she focus on _nothing_ but him. Such hunger, such need, had her clenching tight around him, driven to new extremes of lust.

Another call sounded but this time they both ignored it. Salem cupped her hands to his cheek, drawing him down for an unending kiss while his cock slammed in and out of her. Every thrust pushed her harder into the grass. Every breath was shared. His dick found the perfect angle to push even deeper and soon she was quaking with need, lust running down her pussy and over the crack of her ass. His cock twitched and pulsed within her, promising his climax.

“Inside,” she panted, pushing his lips away and staring him in the eyes. “Inside, Jaune. Breed me.” The command had his eyes turning to slits. His thrusts became wilder. “Fuck me pregnant,” she cried, knowing he loved it. “Put a baby in me. Make me a mother. Turn me into a fat breeding sow hooked on your fat cock. Impregnate me, Jaune!”

Salem _felt_ his seed rush into her. Felt the hot wave of it splashing against her insides and filling her sex completely, driving her over the edge and making her clamp down around him and seal it all inside as she came. His was no small splash or unsatisfying discharge but an explosion of love, lust, and passion inside of her. The final proof, if she needed any, that Jaune really did love her.

“Ahhhhhh!” Her orgasm tore a startled scream from her throat.

 _Mine,_ Salem thought, clinging to him, riding the waves of pleasure and cum that pumped into her. He was relentless, desperate, driving his knees into the grass so that not a drop could escape her. _All of this is mine now._

How long they stayed like that, she had no idea. Her body felt light and tingly and Jaune’s hot flesh covered her from head to toe, his own body sweating atop hers, chest to chest, his hips between her legs and his wonderful sperm warming her from the inside out.

Salem’s fingers played with his hair, a beatific and slightly dazed smile on her face as she lay there with him inside her, wondering how she’d ever survived so long without this. No wonder she’d been so lonely. Her scroll rang again but no one cared. Cinder could wait. World domination could wait. Ozma could walk off a cliff for all she cared.

He was old news.

“I want to stay like this forever,” Jaune whispered into her breasts.

Salem giggled like the little girl she hadn’t been for over five thousand years. “Inside me?”

“Mmm. Yeah.”

“I’d like that too,” she admitted, “But aren’t you forgetting something?”

He thought for a second. “We need to have a wedding.”

“No. Well yes, I’d like that. How we could have it with me looking like this, I don’t know-” Her face, her eyes and everything else that marked her as inhuman to many, but apparently the most gorgeous woman in the world to the only one who mattered. “But I was thinking of something else, my love.”

“A ring? I don’t have much money, but I’ll work for anything you want. It needs to be the best, something worthy of yo-” His words were cut off by her lips. If he kept going like that, she might lose control and take him for round two. Right now, she wasn’t sure he could survive it. In time, she told herself. Jaune would only grow more experienced from here on out. They had their whole lifetime to experiment.

“Not a ring,” she teased. “Something closer to home.”

His face said he had no idea. “A house…?”

“More of a school, darling.”

“For our children?”

“For you.”

Salem watched the slow cogs turning in his head. To be fair to him, he’d just come down off the greatest high of his life, so it took a while. His dawning horror was somehow just as adorable to her as his bashful professions of love.

“BEACON!”

Salem giggled. “Now he gets it.”

“Oh shit!”

* * *

“And it comes to the point that I never wish to state,” Ozpin said solemnly, stood upon the stage as the final team departed. He removed his glasses and put them in his pocket, and Glynda did the same beside him. “Today, I would ask a moment of silence for an aspiring huntsman who faced what all must face, and who risked his life for the safety of his team. In doing so, he made the ultimate sacrifice.”

Team JNPR, or what once might have been it, huddled together, poor Miss Nikos positively distraught at having failed her partner. Ozpin did not envy her the pain. It was one he’d grown used to, and yet it never got any easier.

“I would like to ask for us all to remember this moment, and to remember what it means for-”

With a mighty crash, the doors slammed open.

Ozpin had lived for thousands of years and was sure he’d seen everything, but as a topless man wearing the shredded remains of a hoodie, limping and covered in little scratches and what appeared to be _bite marks_ stumbled into the hall, he considered himself stunned to silence. He wasn’t the only one.

Jaune Arc, MIA, gasped for breath, as though he’d run a marathon.

“A – Am I late!?”

“You’re alive!” Miss Rose hit him first, though only due to her Semblance. His team, Miss Nikos in particular, struck a moment later, all but burying the young man under them. Glynda tutted, but he could detect no malice in it. His old friend was smiling, putting her glasses back on with obvious relief.

Ozpin felt it too. “Welcome, young man. You’re not too late yet. It’s never too late for a huntsman to return from their mission, especially after so difficult a battle.”

Jaune Arc looked up, confused. “Battle?”

“Why yes. The cuts and bruises, the marks and the torn clothing.” Ozpin gestured to him. He really was a state, and even had grass stains all over his skin. “You’ve clearly fought a battle with a most savage creature.”

“Ahah.” Laughing awkwardly, the boy rubbed a hand through his hair, the smallest glint of silver visible on one finger. “Y – Yeah. It was definitely a very hungry creature.”

“But you held your own?”

“I gave as good as I got.” He grinned ruefully. “I was a little inexperienced at first, but I like to think I got better as it went on.”

“That’s how it often is,” Ozpin said wisely. “And you laid the beast low?”

“Oh, it got laid all right.”

Ozpin raised a single eyebrow.

“Low,” the boy stammered, cheeks red. “I meant laid low.”


End file.
